The Missing Sidekick
by Renacoon18
Summary: Ron is missing and it is up to Kim and his girlfriend, Manda, to find him, will they find him in time? Or will it be to late?
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Rufus!" Ron yelled as he was walking to school.  
  
Rufus then climbed out of his pocket and sat on his shoulder.  
  
"Why is it that I always get captured and not Kim or Manda?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uh, dunno." Rufus squeaked.  
  
Then Ron heard wheels screeching on the road and then saw a car turn the corner. Then is suddenly stopped right in front of Ron.  
  
"Hello Stoppable." A gruff voice said from the car.  
  
"Care to join us!" Shego said as she jumped down from on top of the car.  
  
"Uh, no thanks I have to go to school!" Ron sad as he turned to run but Drakken's henchmen surrounded him. "On second thought." Ron said nervously.  
  
Shego the grabbed Ron by his back pack and lifted him up so his feet didn't touch the ground. Rufus fell off of Ron's shoulder and ran to go and find Kim and Manda.  
  
"Let me go let me go!" Ron yelled but the Shego covered Ron's mouth with duck tape and tied his hands behind his back and threw him in the car.  
  
"Go Drakken!" Shego yelled, then the car took off.  
  
"Hey Kim! Have you seen Ron today? He was suppose to meet me here before school." Manda asked.  
  
"No I haven't seen him. That's kinda strange for him to not tell you he wasn't going to be here."  
  
"Yeah weird." Manda thought. Suddenly Manda looked down to see Rufus right at her feet. "Rufus what are you doing here?" Manda asked.  
  
Rufus pointed and imitated what had happened to Ron but Manda couldn't understand.  
  
"Whisper." Manda said as she reached into her pocket and put him on her shoulder. "What is Rufus saying?" She asked.  
  
The Rufus did the pointing and the imitating again.  
  
"Ron got captured by Shego and Drakken!" Whisper squeaked.  
  
"Wade! Do you have a tracking device on Ron?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah, isn't that a good thing though?" Wade asked.  
  
"Yeah that's a good thing, but Rufus says that Drakken and Shego took Ron."  
  
"Hmm let me check my tracking device thing." Wade said.  
  
"Well?" Manda said impatiently.  
  
"He's somewhere in the mountains."  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.  
  
"Ugh, there's the bell, I don't care we have to go get Ron." Kim said as she grabbed her backpack from her locker.  
  
"I'm coming to!" Manda said as she stood by Kim, "We can take my motorcycle come on!" Then they both jumped on her motorcycle and took off towards Kim's house to get ready for the mission.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Where are they taking me?" Ron thought.  
  
"Well at least he quiet!" Drakken said.  
  
"Well dud I pet duck tape over his mouth." Shego said hitting Drakken.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?" Drakken asked.  
  
"For being stupid, well its not like you already are stupid. Oops did I say that out loud?"  
  
"I hope Rufus made it to Kim and Manda." Ron thought.  
  
"Ok come on were transferring to a helicopter!" Shego said as she grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him out of the car.  
  
Ron shook his head and tried to jam his feet into the ground so they couldn't make him go in the helicopter, but Drakken then picked him up and carried him into the helicopter. Ron tried to struggle free but Drakken's grip was to tight.  
  
"Kim Manda please hurry!" Ron thought as he looked down and saw Middleton high school from the helicopter. 


	2. Ron Stoppable

"Wade can you set us up a ride?" Kim asked on her communicator.  
  
"Yeah sure." Wade responded.  
  
LATER  
  
"It was nice of Brattina to give us a ride." Manda whispered in Kim's ear.  
  
"Oh don't worry its no big." Kim responded.  
  
"So what's going on?" Brattina asked.  
  
"Well, Ron is captured by Drakken and Shego and were trying." Kim explained.  
  
"Kim were here come on!" Manda said getting a parachute, and putting Rufus and Whisper into her pocket.  
  
"Sorry Brattina but gatta go!" Kim said as she grabbed a parachute.  
  
"That's ok hope you find and save Ron!" Brattina said as she waved.  
  
Kim and Manda jumped out of the airplane and saw Drakken's helicopter. Then they opened their chutes and sailed and landed right by the helicopter.  
  
"Ok Manda you look in the helicopter while I make sure the coast is clear." Kim explained.  
  
"Gotcha!" Manda responded giving her thumbs up.  
  
Manda then crawled into the helicopter and looked around. "Nothings in here." She called.  
  
"Ok then lets get inside." Kim said, and then they started sneaking to the back door.  
  
They came to the back door and tried to open it but suddenly a trap door opened below them.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they fell onto a slide and slid down.  
  
"Yup there right on time!" Drakken said looking at his clock.  
  
Manda and Kim then ended up in a glass cage.  
  
"KIM, MA." Ron tried to yell but Shego covered his mouth and put something on his fore head.  
  
"Hello Drakken." Kim said with a smirk.  
  
"What's so funny?" Drakken asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Kim said, but behind her back she was getting her laser ready to cut through the glass.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Manda asked.  
  
"Oh don't worry he's right here." Drakken said as he backed away.  
  
"Ron!" Kim said as she got her laser out and put a hole in to and kicked the glass out of the way.  
  
"See Shego I told you we needed laser proof glass!"  
  
"What-ever!" Shego said rolling her eyes. 


End file.
